Beautiful Stranger
by Aileen Shen
Summary: Untuk Challege 'Dedikasi' / Sasori yang di gandrungi oleh semua gender di sekolahnya. Sakura yang terlalu dingin sebagai seorang perempuan. Jadi— bagaimana kalau ada sebuah konspirasi untuk menyatukan mereka berdua? / Untuk B'day Fic Anas
1. Chapter 1

_Sasori yang di gandrungi oleh semua gender di sekolahnya. Sakura yang terlalu dingin sebagai seorang perempuan. Jadi— bagaimana kalau ada sebuah konspirasi untuk menyatukan mereka berdua?_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Beautiful Stranger**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Standar warning. Tidak berminat mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Buat challege 'Dedikasi' di United Fandom. **_**Birthday**_** fic (yang sangat terlambat) buat Anas.**

**Beautiful Stranger © Smeileng**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai semua aktivitas dengan penuh semangat dan bahagia. Tapi bagi seorang Akasuna Sasori, pagi yang cerah di musim semi tahun ajaran baru adalah sebuah bencana.<p>

Setidaknya bagi pemuda itu.

Bayangkan saja, baru juga selangkah keluar dari pagar rumahnya, pemuda itu harus segera berlari menghindari kejaran para cowok dari sekolahnya dan bahkan beberapa di antaranya berasal dari sekolah lain.

Tidak, pemuda itu bahkan bukan berandalan. Wajahnya terlalu _cute_ untuk menjadi seorang berandalan. Dan karena wajahnya itu pula, pemuda itu sering terkena masalah seperti sekarang. Kata Deidara, tampangnya itu memang uke ultimate yang di gandrungi oleh semua para seme. Deidara sialan, dia masih normal!

"Aargh! Ini hari paling menyebalkan!" serunya kesal setelah sampai di sekolahnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>"Dengan kecepatan 60 kmjam dan dengan jarak tempuh sejauh 120 km, menurutku kita akan sampai dalam waktu satu jam lima belas menit tiga puluh sembilan detik. Dan itu artinya aku akan terlambat untuk sampai di sekolahku." ucap seorang gadis bersurai musim semi yang membuat Karin menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara Suigetsu yang merupakan sang suami hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar ocehan adik iparnya yang kelewatan saintis.

"Oh ayolah Sakura. Aku pikir _baa-chan_ juga tidak akan marah jika kita terlambat." balas Karin yang membuat gadis bernama Sakura itu memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Nepotisme yang memuakkan."

Karin dan Suigestu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Padahal Sakura murid baru dan pastinya wajar saja jika dia terlambat. Lagipula ini hari pertama tahun ajaran baru dan tidak mungkin ada pelajaran yang di pelajari. Dan buang jauh-jauh dugaan Sakura ingin mencari teman karena gadis musim semi itu lebih senang menyendiri.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Sasori sengaja memilih tempat di pojok belakang dekat jendela. Selain karena tinggi badannya yang diatas rata-rata dari temannya sehingga jika dia duduk di depan akan menganggu yang lain, dia juga tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian lantaran seluruh pandangan tertuju padanya. Dirinya tidak mendengarkan penjelasan yang tengah di sampaikan wali kelasnya karena sudah lebih dari hafal apa saja yang tengah di sampaikan itu. Ditambah lagi dirinya memang anggota OSIS yang menyusun kegiatan yang tengah di sampaikan itu.<p>

Namun suasana kelas menjadi hening dan itu membuat Sasori yang tengah memandang kearah jendela heran. Dan saat memandang ke depan, yang dia temukan adalah seorang gadis bersurai musim semi yang berwajah datar dan berjidat lebar. Oke, Sasori sebenarnya tidak begitu tertarik dengan gadis manapun karena mereka berisik dan merepotkan. Namun matanya kali ini tidak bisa mengalihkan padangan dari gadis itu, meski dirinya sudah berusaha. Apalagi gadis itu juga menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk kalbu.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal semuanya."

Hanya itu saja yang gadis itu ucapkan. Bahkan saat wali kelas hendak menanyakan —lebih tepatnya basa-basi— gadis itu malah memberikan tatapan tajam yang diterima Sasori tadi.

"Umm... Haruno, silahkan duduk di pojok belakang sana," tunjuk wali kelas itu dan Sasori menghela nafas. Padahal tadi dirinya sudah senang karena duduk sendirian.

Sasori menunggu dirinya akan diganggu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menyebalkan seperti perempuan-perempuan lainnya. Tapi sampai wali kelasnya keluar dari kelas dan bel istirahat berbunyi, gadis itu hanya diam.

"Umm—"

"Siapa namamu?"

Padahal Sasori baru saja akan membuka pembicaraan, tapi gadis itu sudah keburu membuka suaranya.

"Akasuna Sasori. Salam kenal, Haruno-san." Sasori mengulurkan tangannya

Gadis itu tidak menghiraukan tangan Sasori yang menggantung di udara dan berkata, "Sakura saja. Dan temani aku berkeliling."

Sasori ingin sekali menyemprot gadis musim semi itu karena tingkahnya yang menyebalkan itu. Memang semua perempuan yang mendekatinya itu menyebalkan, tapi gadis yang ada di depannya memiliki kadar menyebalkan yang tidak main-main.

Dan satu lagi, tidak bisakah mengatakan TOLONG?!

Tapi pada akhirnya Sasori menemani gadis bersurai musim semi itu berkeliling sekolah. Alasannya mudah saja, agar gadis itu tidak jadi sasaran _bully_. Setiap perempuan yang duduk bersamanya pasti di-_bully_ hanya karena iri. Dan layaknya _tour guide_, Sasori menjelaskan semua tempat yang mereka datangi dan Sakura tidak memberikan respon apapun.

Dan dugaan Sasori tentang Sakura yang akan di _bully_ begitu keluar kelas memang terbukti benar. Sudah banyak perempuan yang menatap Sakura dengan benci, bahkan ada beberapa yang terang-terangan hendak menabrak Sakura untuk menumpahkan minuman ke gadis itu. Kalau bukan Sasori yang menarik Sakura tepat waktu, mungkin gadis itu sudah mendekam di toilet untuk membersihkan diri atau malah di _bully_ di sana.

Tapi Sasori tidak sadar, tingkahnya yang seperti itu malah membuat semua orang memandang mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Apalagi Sasori terlihat seperti seorang pria yang tengah melindungi wanitanya dari segala macam bahaya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Tsunade yang melihat semua aktivitas di sekolah dari layar monitor yang terpampang di dinding ruangannya hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti. Tidak sia-sia dia menyeret cucunya itu untuk ke sekolahnya dan memperbaiki perilaku gadis musim semi itu.<p>

"Tsunade-_sama_, kenapa diantara semua orang harus Akasuna Sasori? Bukankah pemuda itu masih di pertanyakan orientasinya apakah normal apa gay," perkataan Suzune itu membuat Tsunade tersenyum maklum. Yah jangan salahkan wajah Sasori yang _trap_ seperti itu.

"Aku yakin dia normal dan anggap saja ini setali tiga uang. Sakura bisa bertingkah seperti remaja pada umumnya dan Sasori bisa menunjukkan bahwa dia masih normal."

Suzune hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Tsunade. Secara tidak langsung, atasannya itu menjodohkan Sasori dan Sakura bukan?

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya Sasori tahu dan sangat sadar tingkahnya kemarin dapat memancing gosip yang iya-iya tentang hubungan dirinya dan Sakura. Tapi sudah kepalang basah, jadi mau diapakan lagi? Lagipula Sakura pasti tidak akan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan mengingat sikapnya kemarin yang kelewatan cuek.<p>

"Hey, Akasuna—" panggil Sakura yang memegang sebuah majalah —yang sebenarnya lebih mirip di sebut koran— sekolah dan menunjuk sebuah bagian, "Kegiatan ini kapan diadakan?"

Sasori awalnya menduga Sakura akan menunjukkan gosip mengenai mereka yang tercetak jelas di halaman awal. Namun setelah mengikuti apa yang di tunjuk Sakura, Sasori menghela nafas lega.

"Bersamaan dengan _bunkasai_ bulan depan. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

_That's it?_ Cuma begitu saja?

Dan Sasori sepertinya harus mempertanyakan kenapa Sakura tidak tertarik dengannya. Dugaanya hanya dua, gadis itu memang benar-benar tidak peduli atau jangan-jangan Sakura adalah ehm—lesbian—ehm.

"Akasuna—"

"Sasori," kali ini Sasori meminta Sakura untuk memanggil namanya. Entahlah— namun Sasori hanya membiarkan Sakura untuk memanggil namanya.

"Sasori, perpustakaan dimana? Aku mau membuat kartu perpustakaan,"

Sasori menyeritkan keningnya. Bukankah kemarin sudah dia jelaskan dimana tempatnya? Atau jangan-jangan gadis itu sama saja dengan yang lain, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Sakura seolah mengetahui pikiran Sasori dan berkata "Aku mudah melupakan sesuatu. Tadi pagi aku tersasar menuju kelas selama setengah jam,"

"Ikut aku. Dan lain kali katakan tolong atau aku tidak akan membantumu,"

Sakura hanya mengangguk sekali, tanda mengerti sebelum mengekori Sasori yang mengantarkannya ke perpustakaan. Dan tentu saja Sasori seperti kemarin bekerja ekstra lantaran menyematkan Sakura agar tidak di _bully_ dengan cara apapun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continue<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Buat seme gue yang sekarang sudah <strong>_**move on**_** ke cowok beneran :")) #loh**

**Tolong abaikan yang diatas kalau merasa bukan bernama Anas :D**

**Ini sebenarnya draf sudah dari Januari, cuma lupa terus kalau ini fanfic ada di laptop. Yah, sampai kemarin sih lupanya. Pas lihat nama Anas di twitter, langsung heboh berdua dan keingetan ini fanfic deh.**

**Smeileng**

**13/07/2014**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasori yakin dirinya masih menjadi seorang pelajar SMA kelas 2. Lalu kenapa dirinya terbangun dan mendapati dirinya telah mengalami pertambahan usia? Dan lebih membuatnya pening, kenapa ada seorang anak kecil yang memanggilnya 'ayah'?

"Mama, ayah sudah sadar!" teriakan anak kecil itu membuat Sasori menutup telinganya. Sejak dulu dirinya memang tidak suka dengan anak kecil, meskipun dirinya kebingungan setengah mati kenapa anak itu sangat mirip dengannya kecuali bagian matanya.

"Gaara, jangan berteriak didekat ayah. Ayah tidak suka keributan," suara itu— bukankah itu milik Sakura?

Sasori menyakinkan dirinya dan memandang Sakura yang mengenakan celemek dan entah bagaimana caranya, tubuh gadis itu mengeluarkan bau gosong. Apa gadis —ralat, wanita maksudnya— tidak bisa memasak?

"Sakura, itu kau?"

"Tentu saja ini aku. Apa kau terkena amnesia karena terjatuh dari tempat tidur?" pertanyaan sakratis itu membuat Sasori yakin orang yang ada di depannya adalah Sakura. Maksudnya, siapa sih yang tidak bisa mengenali tingkat kejudesan Sakura yang satu ini?

"Ayah.. ayah, bisa bangun tidak? Gaara mau makan," tarikan dibajunya oleh anak yang bernama Gaara itu membuat Sasori memandang anak itu dengan heran dan memperhatikan hari yang sudah siang. Masa anak ini belum diberi makan oleh Sakura?

"Gaara, mama sudah masak." Entah Sasori yang merasakannya atau memang sepertinya anak yang bernama Gaara itu enggan makan masakannya Sakura.

"Gamau. Masakan mama kan ga enak, trus gosong lagi."

Fuh— Sasori tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa dan membuat Sakura melayangkan pandangak kesal pada Sasori. Ayah dan anak sama saja, sama-sama suka mengejek masakannya yang dibuatnya dengan penuh perhitungan.

"Oke, aku yang bakalan masak." Sasori akhirnya bangun dari tempat tidur. Namun karena Gaara sejak tadi pagi menunggu Sasori siuman sembari memainkan kelereng, sehingga Sasori terpeleset dan kepalanya terbentur tiang tempat tidurnya.

"Ayah!"

"Sasori!"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Beautiful Stranger**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Standar warning. Tidak berminat mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Buat Challege 'Dedikasi' dari United Fandom. Buat Anas si seme gue #wkakaka**

**Beautiful Stranger © Smeileng**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Sasori mengacak rambutnya dan mencubiti pipinya. Bahkan untuk menyakinkan dirinya bahwa mimpinya tadi hanya bunga tidur, Sasori sampai menampar pipinya bolak-balik. Merasa sakit di kedua pipinya, Sasori akhirnya yakin jika yang tadi terjadi itu hanyalah mimpi. Meskipun Sasori bertanya-tanya kenapa rasanya begitu nyata dan diantara semua perempuan, kenapa harus Sakura?<p>

Dan ngomong-ngomong Sakura, apa memang benar gadis itu tidak bisa memasak?

"Sasori, apa kau tidak pergi ke sekolah hari ini?"teriakan nenek Chiyo cukup membuat Sasori tersadar jika hari ini masih hari sekolah dan melirik jam, ini sudah hampir telat untuk menjemput Sakura kerumahnya.

Haa— meskipun Sasori masih bertanya bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa berpacaran dengan gadis itu, yang bahkan tidak paham apa itu makna pacaran.

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

Seminggu yang lalu, Sasori dan Sakura mendapatkan giliran piket kelas. Dan karena semua orang yang piket hari itu memilih untuk menyerahkan tugas mereka pada Sasori dan Sakura, akhirnya hanya mereka berdua yang piket.

"Sasori, memangnya pacaran itu wajib ya?" pertanyaan Sakura yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Sasori yang tengah menyapu menyeritkan kening. Sakura tidak lagi kesambet hantu gaul kan?

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tadi siang ada rombongan perempuan di toilet perempuan—" nah, satu-satunya area yang tidak bisa dijangkau Sasori untuk menjaga Sakura adalah toilet perempuan. Apa Sakura digencet? "—dan mereka mempertanyakan apa kita pacaran apa tidak."

"Lalu kau jawab?"

"Aku mengatakan sejujurnya, jika kita hanya teman. Mereka tidak percaya dan jika memang kita hanya teman, sebaiknya aku menjauh darimu. Katanya, sikap kita seperti orang berpacaran."

Sasori memang sadar jika dirinya terlalu jauh merasa bertanggung jawab pada Sakura. Entah kenapa, setiap dirinya berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sakura, pada akhirnya dirinya juga akan kembali menjaga Sakura dan bahkan tidak jarang malah dua kali lebih ketat ketimbang sebelumnya. Jadi sebenarnya tidak salah gerombolan perempuan itu menanyakan hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Ya sudah, lagipula kau juga tampaknya tidak perlu seorang pacar."

Hening. Sakura yang seharusnya tengah menghapus papan tulis, tidak melanjutkan pekerjaannya sesaat. Sasori tidak menyadarinya karena sibuk memindahkan sampah-sampah yang berada di serokan ke tempat sampah. Setelah membuang sampah kebelakang sekolah, Sasori masuk ke kelas dan dikejutkan dengan Sakura yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Astaga, kau mengangetkanku." Sasori mengelus dadanya dan bersyukur dirinya tidak mempunyai catatan medis tentang _kardiovaskular_.

"Pacaran itu seperti apa rasanya?" pertanyaan Sakura itu refleks membuat Sasori berkata "hah?"

Sakura tidak mempedulikan reaksi Sasori dan berkata "Karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya pacaran, bagaimana jika kita pacaran? Sepertinya semua orang juga menganggap kita pacaran bukan?"

Wait— ini apa? Kenapa gadis ini mengatakan semudah itu, seolah-olah ini hanyalah seperti mencoba memainkan kubik.

"Jadi mulai besok kita pacaran kan? Lalu, apa yang harus dilakukan oleh orang pacaran?" astaga, apakah semua orang bermarga Haruno pemaksa seperti ini? Bahkan Sasori belum memberikan persetujuan!

"Sesukamulah," Sasori menyerah. Gadis ini tidak bisa dilawan dengan kata-kata verbal karena semua perkataanya akan dibaliknya sebagai senjata mematikan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

Sasori tidak berharap Sakura akan memaklumi keterlambatannya untuk menjemput gadis itu. lihat saja nanti, pasti gadis itu akan mengatakan dirinya telat berapa lama.

"Kau telat lima belas menit dua puluh lima detik," _see?_ Sasori benar bukan?

"Maaf, aku tadi kesiangan bangunnya."

Sakura tidak bersuara dan mereka berjalan beriringan. Saking paniknya tadi, Sasori sampai lupa sarapan dan dirinya tidak yakin apa ada bukunya yang tidak ketinggalan. Dan Sasori merasa pipinya ditempeli oleh sesuatu dan dirinya melihat Sakura yang tengah meminum susu sementara sebelah tangannya menempelkan sekotak susu di pipinya.

"Obaa-chan memaksaku membawa dua dan aku tidak terlalu suka susu,"

"_Thanks_," oke, meskipun Sakura bukanlah tipe pacar yang pengertian seperti perempuan lainnya, tapi sikapnya sekarang menyelamatkannya dari kelaparan yang menyiksanya nanti.

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

Sasori hanya bisa pasrah saat dirinya tidak membawa buku tugas matematikanya. Dan sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Anko sensei akan menyurh muridnya keluar dari kelasnya jika ada yang tidak membawa tugas atau tidak mengerjakannya.

"Siapa yang tidak membawa maupun tidak mengerjakan tugas, silahkan keluar kelas."

Hening. Siapa sih yang bakalan mencari gara-gara dengan guru killer yang satu ini. Sasori berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang membuat Sakura memandangnya bingung. Sasori tanpa banyak kata langsung keluar kelas yang membuat Anko sensei berkata, "Ada lagi?"

Diluar dugaan, Sakura berdiri dan ikutan keluar dari kelas. Semua murid memuji keberanian dua murid itu yang berani tidak mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Anko sensei. Sementara Anko hanya menghela nafas dan berniat melaporkan hal ini pada Tsunade bahwa Sasori memberikan dampak buruk bagi cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Kenapa kau keluar?" Sasori yakin benar jika tadi pagi dirinya melihat buku tugas Sakura. Jadi gadis itu tidak ada alasan untuk keluar kelas.

"Aku tidak mengerjakan tugasnya,"

Sasori hanya menghela nafas saat mendengar Sakura berbohong. Tapi dirinya tidak memaksa gadis itu untuk mengikutinya bukan? Atau jangan-jangan Sakura keluar karena merasa pacaran itu berarti harus pergi kemanapun bersama-sama?

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan status kita sebagai sepasang kekasih kan?"

"..."

"Sakura—"

"Bukankan kalau orang pacaran memang harus selalu bersama?"

Sasori menepuk wajahnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya. Gadis ini pintar dalam pelajaran akademik, kenapa dalam hal sosial dia amat sangat nihil?

Sementara itu, Suzune yang tengah berkeliling dengan Tsunade tersedak mendadak. Salahkan tadi tuan Akamichi yang memberikan mereka minuman gratis. Lupakan minuman gratis membawa petaka itu, karena yang perlu dipertanyakan apa yang mereka dengan tadi itu benar?

"Pacaran bukan berarti harus seperti ini Sakura—" Sasori seperti berusaha menerangkan kepada anak kecil jika berbuat hal yang nakal itu tidak boleh karena tidak baik bagi dirinya maupun bagi orang lain.

"Jadi bagaimana seharusnya? Bukankah itu memang tugasmu untuk menjelaskan padaku."

_Kami sama, _berikan Sasori stok kesabaran yang besar untuk menghadapi Sakura. Dan Sasori langsung teringat potongan mimpinya tadi malam yang membuatnya merinding sendiri. Bagaimana kalau dirinya memang benar-benar menikah dengan Sakura? Bukankah itu berarti dirinya memang benar-benar terbukti sebagai mahluk tuhan yang paling sabar menghadapi Sakura?

"Sasori, kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat," perkataan Sakura itu membuat Sasori refleks meraba wajahnya. Memang terasa lebih dingin dari tangannya. Sepertinya dirinya memang benar-benar membutuhkan makan sekarang juga.

"Hey Sakura, karena kita sudah diluar sini bagaimana jika kita kekantin? Kau belum pernah membolos kan?" Sakura menggeleng dan membuat Sasori tersenyum. Sepertinya dirinya akan dicap sebagai pemuda yang tidak baik karena mengajarkan pacarnya membolos. Tapi membolos itu sekali seumur hidup kan tidak dosa.

"Ingatlah hari ini, hari dimana kau membolos untuk pertama kali dalam hidupmu."

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

Tsunade bahagia karena akhirnya cucunya bisa memiliki pacar dan bertingkah seperti remaja umumnya. Bahkan saking bahagianya, dengan senang hati Tsunade memberikan pengumumam pada seluruh lingkungan sekolah jika mereka pulang awal karena ada rapat guru. Padahal sebenarnya rapat itu hanyalah alibi, karena aslinya Tsunade ingin mengadakan selamat atas cucunya yang bisa bertingkah seperti remaja normal lainnya. Sementara Suzune hanya bisa _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah atasannya itu.

Ini kenapa yang pacaran cucunya, yang heboh malah neneknya? Apa dunia ini sudah dekat kiamat ya?

"Suzune, cepat carikan tempat pesta terbaik yang bisa di_booking_ malam ini!" seruan Tsunade itu entah keberapa kalinya membuat Suzune menghela nafas dan mencoba menelepon tempat yang diketahuinya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continue<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter dua akhirnya kelar! \(^o^) #tebarconfetti**

**SasoSaku akhirnya pacaran dan semoga fanfic ini kelar dalam tiga atau lima chapter (tergantung **_**mood**_**). Anas, punya gue yang angsa mana? #heh**

**Smeileng**

**17/07/2014**


	3. Chapter 3

Jika menjadi bagian dari _bunkasai_ adalah mimpi buruk seperti ini, lebih baik Sasori mengarang alasan bahwa pada hari itu Sasori akan bepergian ke suatu tempat. Dan apa-apaan tatapan antusias Sakura itu?!

"Sasori, kau benar jadi _Alice_ di acara itu ya?" tanya Sakura seminggu sebelum acara _bunkasai_ dan juga acara laknat itu terlaksana.

"TIDAK!"

Tapi suara Deidara yang mengkonfirmasi "Tidak salah lagi," itu membuatnya frustasi. Demi apa, dimana-mana _Alice in Wonderland _itu adalah perempuan dan jelas-jelas gender Sasori adalah lelaki tulen 1000%!

"Sasori semangat ya."

_Tidak Sakura, yang Sasori butuhkan sekarang bukanlah semangat tapi melainkan seseorang yang rela menggantikan ataupun menghapuskan permainan aneh ini._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Beautiful Stranger**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Standar warning. Tidak berminat mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Buat Challege 'Dedikasi' dari United Fandom. Buat Anas si seme gue #wkakaka**

**Beautiful Stranger © Smeileng**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Sasori wajar saja benar-benar merasa sial. Salahkan saja Deidara —ketua kelasnya yang sinting— yang mendapatkan permainan tahunan <em>Alice in Wonderland<em>. Semua orang tahu permainan ini, permainan dimana seseorang harus bisa menangkap Alice sampai batas waktu yang ditentukan. Semua orang tentu saja tidak mau menghilangkan tradisi ini dan awalnya Sasori tidak mau ambil pusing karena sudah janji mau menemani Sakura keliling _bunkasai_ atau Sakura dipastikan akan mendekam diperpustakaan selama _bunkasai _berlangsung.

Tapi usulan Deidara untuk melakukan inovasi itulah yang membuatnya terkena sial sebagai _Alice_. Sasori tentu saja menolak, namun seluruh kelasnya menyetujuinya. Mana Sakura dihasut oleh Deidara jika permainan ini adalah permainan yang paling _awesome_ disekolah mereka.

_Awesome_ dari Hongkong?!

"Oiya, hadiahnya kalau bisa menangkap _Alice_ itu sama seperti tahun sebelumnya ya," penjelasan Deidara itu membuat semua orang heboh dan senang, tapi tidak bagi Sasori.

"Tidak mau! Lagipula kalau yang menangkapku cowok bagaimana?!" protes Sasori karena tahun lalu —waktu Sasori masi kelas satu— teringat jika yang menangkap _Alice_ sesama perempuan dan mereka berciuman.

Err— Sasori tidak mau kejadian aneh itu terjadi pada dirinya. Berciuman dengan sesama jenis itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan terpikirkan Sasori selama masih hidup.

"Ya gampang saja. Cium saja."

Dan sebuah buku tebal yang merupakan milik Sakura sukses mendarat dikepala Deidara sampai pemuda cantik itu pingsan. Sakura menatap Sasori kesal, karena bukunya dijadikan hal yang bukan semestinya dan Sasori malah balik menatap Sakura sambil berkata, "mau protes?"

Sungguh, emosi Sasori sekarang seperti perempuan yang tengah PMS.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_Wig_, cek.

Baju lolita berwarna biru muda dengan gradasi warna putih, cek.

Penyumpal dada —terpaksa digunakan— cek.

Dan Sasori merasa seperti banci setelah mengenakan semua atribut kampret yang disiapkan oleh Deidara. Mana Sakura pakai acara menghilang segala serta hanya meninggalkan pesan "Aku ditempat biasa."

Sakura— bukankah kau yang bersemangat untuk melihat-lihat acara ini?

"Perfecto— karya seniman sepertiku memang tidak ada duanya," Deidara bermonolog narsis dan Sasori sudah siap melemparkan _mary shoe_ yang dia akan gunakan ke kepala Deidara.

"Bakalan aku kenang kamu dan jangan harap suatu saat nanti aku akan menolongmu jika membutuhkan sesuatu," ancaman Sasori itu sepertinya tidak dihiraukan oleh Deidara karena dia masih sibuk bermonolog kampret tentang pakaian-pakaian yang dirancangnya.

Boleh Sasori mencekik Deidara lalu melemparkan tubuh Deidara dari lantai tiga sekolahnya?

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Sakura mendekam dipojok perpustakaan. Tadi dia sudah sempat berkeliling, sendirian tentu saja karena Sasori sedang menjalankan _tugas penting_.

Meskipun Sakura merasa kesepian karena tidak ada yang mengajaknya mengobrol ataupun mengajarkan hal-hal baru kepada Sakura. Sekolahnya sama saja seperti sekolahnya sebelumnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang mau mendekatinya. Hanya karena Sakura selalu menempati juara pertama, bahkan tanpa berusaha sekalipun.

Kalaupun Sakura boleh memilih, Sakura juga mau jadi anak bodoh saja ketimbang sepintar sekarang. Apalagi mendiang ibunya pernah memintanya untuk menjadi anak bodoh saja.

Apa mungkin—

"Haruno-_san_, kau tidak berkeliling?" pertanyaan Kurenai itu membuat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Memangnya mau berkeliling kemana, sementara pemandunya saja sedang sibuk? Lagipula Sakura masih gampang tersasar meskipun sudah dua bulan bersekolah disini.

"Ah sayang sekali," komentar Kurenai itu membuat Sakura memaksakan seulah senyuman, yang menghantarkan rasa sakit disekitar mulutnya. Sepertinya syarafnya masih tidak bisa terbiasa dengan hal ini meskipun Sasori sudah menyuruhnya untuk belajar tersenyum.

Dan Sakura tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kurenai secara lengkap karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan Sasori. Yang dia tangkap hanyalah, "— titip perpustakaan ya."

Setelah pintu perpustakaan ditutup, Sakura memandangi pintu perpustakaan yang tergantung kunci perpustakaan ini. Hanya ada suara mesin pendingin yang tengah bekerja keras mendinginkan ruangan yang lengang ini. Sakura sendirian, melanjutkan membaca bukunya padahal pikirannya tertuju ke Sasori.

_Sasori bagaimana keadaanya sekarang?_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Sasori segera berlari menuju ke tempat itu sekencang mungkin sementara banyak orang yang berlari mengikutinya. Sasori harus mencapai ruangan itu dan mengisolasi dirinya sendiri bersama gadis yang sejak sebulan lalu resmi menjadi pacarnya. Itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang berlari tidak jelas menghindari orang-orang yang berminat menangkapnya.

Melepaskan jepit rambutnya dan melemparkannya ke jalan yang berlawanan dari yang ditempuhnya sebelum mengambil jalan menuju perpustakaan.

"Kurenai _sensei_?" suara Sakura segera menyambut Sasori yang tergesa membuka pintu perpustakaan dan menutupnya serta menguncinya.

"Bukan."

"Sasori?"

"Siapa lagi yang tahu keberadaanmu disini?"

Hening. Sakura kembali menekuni bacaanya dan Sasori mencari tempat duduk yang dekat dengan pendingin ruangan, mendinginkan tubuhnya yang kepanasan akibat berlari dan juga salahkan cuaca awal musim panas yang menyengat ini.

"Ck, sialan," gurutu Sasori begitu menyadari ada beberapa orang yang tengah berdebat menuju perpustakaan dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Sakura juga ditarik untuk mengikutinya karena pintu perpustakaan mereka yang terbuat dari kaca transparan bisa membuat mereka berdua terlihat.

"Saso—"

"Ssst— diamlah."

Mereka berdua mendengar suara orang-orang yang berdebat dan mengutuk pintu perpustakaan yang dikunci sehingga tidak bisa dimasuki mereka untuk diperiksa. Untung saja Sasori tadi sempat mencabut kunci itu meskipun kuncinya ketiinggalan di meja tempat dirinya mendinginkan diri. Berharap saja mereka tidak melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"Mereka sudah pergi," akhirnya Sakura mengatakan sesuatu setelah kepergian orang-orang itu dari perpustakaan sejak tadi dan mereka berdua hanya diam.

"Kita duduk disini saja," dan Sasori menarik Sakura untuk duduk dilantai, diantara rak-rak buku dan debu-deu halus yang mungkin Kurenai _sensei_ luput membersihkannya.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi. Tangan mereka masih bertautan dan sepertinya mereka berdua tidak menyadarinya. Sasori melepaskan wig yang sejak tadi membuat kepalanya gatal dan memejamkan matanya. Ketenangan inilah yang Sasori butuhkan sejak awal dan Sasori akhirnya paham kenapa Sakura lebih menyukai berdiam diri diperpustakaan ketimbang ditempat lain.

"Sasori, bagaimana festivalnya?" Sakura sebenarnya bingung harus mengatakan apa karena pada kenyataanya Sakura tidak pernah sekalipun benar-benar memulai pembicaraan dengan Sasori. Kalaupun ada, itu lebih seperti perintah ataupun gerutuan.

"Aku tidak memperhatikannya karena sejak tadi aku terus berlari menghindari orang-orang yang kau tahulah," jawab Sasori masih memejamkan matanya. "—dan maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janji untuk menemanimu berkeliling."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Mereka berdua diam lagi, kehabisan bahan konversasi. Sakura memperhatikan sekitarnya dan melihat beberapa judul buku yang sepertinya menarik untuk dibaca. Tapi tidak sekarang, karena Sakura sudah sejak pagi membaca dan dirinya sudah mulai muak membaca.

Ha, Sakura yang merupakan pembaca tipe _hadcore_ bisa sampai bosan itu kan sudah suatu keajaiban.

Sakura melihat Sasori yang berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk beristirahat. Perlahan Sakura menggeser tubuhnya, menipiskan jarak mereka sampai benar-benar tepat disamping Sasori. Sakura menarik kepala Sasori untuk menyadarkan pada pundaknya. Sasori langsung membuka matanya dan hendak bergerak kalau Sakura tidak menahan kepala Sasori serta berkata, "diam dan istirahat."

Wangi ceri menguar dari tubuh Sakura yang sejujurnya membuat Sasori nyaman. Tapi Sasori tahu kalau posisi ini bisa membuat pundak Sakura kram jika terlalu lama dibebankan kepalanya. Mungkin sebentar lagi Sasori akan beranjak dari pundak Sakura dan memilih tiduran dilantai dengan kepalanya beralaskan buku-buku.

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Apa cita-citamu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasori pikir Sakura masih mencoba merangkai kata-kata. Namun waktu terus berlalu dan Sakura tidak kunjung memberikan jawaban yang membuat Sasori bingung. Dan daripada pembicaraan mereka _stuck_, Sasori akhirnya buka suara. "Kalau aku tertarik menjadi dokter kandungan."

"Aku— aku tidak tahu."

Sasori menyeritkan kening. Sakura tidak tahu? Bukankah Sakura itu pintar? Kenapa hal untuk masa depannya sendiri tidak tahu?

"Kenapa tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Ibuku bilang seharusnya sejak awal aku menjadi anak bodoh. Ayahku tidak peduli dengan semua pencapaianku selama ini dan lebih mengurusi anaknya dari istri barunya. Aku hanya menjalankan semua yang sudah semestinya terjadi."

Penjelasan Sakura itu membuat Sasori bingung dan menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya. Kenapa ada ibu yang berharap anaknya bodoh jika sejak awal diberkahi dengan kepintaran? Kenapa ada orang yang tidak memikirkan masa depannya sendiri padahal dia hanya perlu memilih dengan kepintaran yang dia miliki.

"Lalu kalau setelah lulus SMA kau mau kemana?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu."

Hening lagi. Sakura memejamkan matanya, mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasori. Apa yang diinginkan Sakura sebenarnya? Apa terus meruntuki kepintaran yang dimilikinya dan tidak mulai memikirkan masa depannya sendiri? Masa depan yang tidak ada orang yang perlu mengontrol semua hal yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Apa pelajaran yang kau suka? Benar-benar kau sukai dan jangan berani jawab semua mata pelajaran itu," Sasori benar-benar menjelaskan secara detil maksud pertanyaanya. Karena Sasori tahu jika tidak begitu Sakura akan menjawab semuanya.

Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat. Sakura memang suka pelajaran sastra, meskipun nilainya untuk bahasa inggris tidak terlalu bagus. Biologi juga sih, tapi Sakura tidak suka mengingat bagian tubuh manusia ataupun mahluk hidup lainnya. Untuk pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan berhitung, Sakura menyukainya karena semuanya pasti.

Akhirnya Sakura memberikan jawaban juga. "Aku menyukai hal yang berbau menghitung."

"Sudah kuduga. Dan mungkin kau bisa mempertimbangkan mengambil jurusan teknik atau arsitektur? Hanya saran saja sih dariku."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menggambar."

"Kalau begitu singkirkan arsitektur. Teknik saja bagaimana? Ada banyak macamnya dan kau bisa mulai mencari tahu mana yang paling cocok denganmu."

"Hmm— akan kupertimbangkan."

Hening lagi. Sasori nyaris jatuh tertidur jika tidak mendengar suara Sakura. Dan mendengarkan perkataan Sakura setelahnya membuatnya sukses mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Sakura dan menatap gadis musim semi itu.

—yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sakura, apa yang tadi kau bilang?"

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Menentukan masa depanku."

"Aku tidak menentukannya. Aku hanya membantumu untuk menemukan apa yang cocok denganmu," Sasori mengoreksi dan tersenyum. "Kau tidak sakit tersenyum terus?"

"Sakit tentu saja." Gerutu Sakura yang membuat Sasori tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Kalau begitu belajarlah untuk tersenyum sesering mungkin agar tidak sakit."

"Kucoba."

Dan saat Sasori akan berkomentar dengan pendapat Sakura, pengumuman bahwa permainan _Alice in Wonderland_ sudah selesai. Sasori senang karena permainan laknat itu sudah selesai dan setidaknya Sasori memang benar-benar terjebak bersama Sakura daripada dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Sudah selesai Sasori, jadi tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi," Sakura berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan Sasori. Namun tangan mereka masih bertautan dan Sasori dengan sengaja menarik Sakura sehingga terjungkal serta mendarat di paha Sasori.

"Kau tahu hadiah permainan ini bukan?"

"Haa? Hadiah apaan?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Bulan lalu kau menunjuk majalah sekolah tentang permainan ini."

Sakura mencoba menggali ingatannya, namun hasilnya nihil. Memangnya bulan lalu Sakura menunjukkan apa pada Sasori?

"Kau memang pelupa," Sasori menghela nafas. "Yasudahlah, aku jelaskan lewat perbuatan saja biar kau paham."

"Haa? Maksudnya ap—"

Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Mereka tidak melakukan ciuman mendalam seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya. Hanya bersentuhan seperti itu saja selamam beberapa saat sebelum Sasori menjauhkan wajahnya. Sakura masih mencoba menguraikan semuanya dan tidak lama kemudian wajahnya memerah.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku bodoh!"

"_Same with me._"

Mereka diam sebentar sebelum saling menertawakan satu sama lain. Jadi setelah semua pembicaraan random tadi, penjelasan hadiah permainan itu —yang langsung dipraktekkan— dan fakta itu adalah ciuman pertama masing-masing orang. Entah kenapa sekarang terasa aneh dan lucu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"Sasori." Panggil Sakura saat mereka di bis menuju rumah Sakura. Kebiasaan Sasori sejak berpacaran dengan Sakura adalah mengantar jemput gadis itu.

"Hm?"

"Apa aku sudah pernah bilang kalau orang yang mengambil ciuman pertamaku harus menikah denganku bagaimanapun caranya?"

Sasori mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan Sakura. Sejak keluar dari sekolah mereka belum ada melepaskan tautan tangan ini.

"Tidak pernah kau katakan padaku. Tapi aku tidak keberatan sih,"

"Oh."

Hening. Menikmati bis yang tumben hari ini sepi dari biasanya sehingga mereka bisa bebas memilih tempat duduk manapun. Lalu Sasori baru menyadari hal itu dan langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Hei, kau tadi melamarku ya Sakura?" Sasori bertanya sembari menahan senyum jahilnya.

Dan Sakura memasang wajah bingung, berhasil dikerjai oleh Sasori. "Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tadi kau bilang kalau orang yang mengambil ciuman pertamamu harus menikahimu. Itu sama saja kau melamarku." Kali ini Sasori benar-benar tidak bisa menghindari senyuman jahilnya untuk terbit diwajahnya.

"Siapa bilang?! Itu konyol banget."

"Kau tadi mengatakannya dengan jelas padaku. Jadi secara resmi kau melamarku untuk menjadi suamimu dimasa depan nanti."

"Enggak kok."

"Iya."

"Enggak."

"Iya."

Dan mereka berdua berdebat sampai di halte untuk siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah. Ya sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka berdua berdebat tentang hal konyol itu.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Stranger End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha... akhirnya tamat juga dengan tidak elitnya. Udahlah nas, gue lelah mau lanjutin ini penpik kayak gimana lagi U_U)<strong>

**Oiya, chapter depan itu bonus. Tapi pendek. Maaf ya, sudah gak _mood_ mengetik panjang lagi buat chapter depan :"))**

**Smeileng**

**19/07/2014**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Sasori, kenapa kau menikahi Sakura yang notabene selalu membuatmu repot?"_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Beautiful Stranger (Bonus)**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Standar warning. Tidak berminat mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Buat Challege 'Dedikasi' dari United Fandom. Buat Anas si seme gue #wkakaka**

**Beautiful Stranger © Smeileng**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Sasori terbangun dan menyadari ruangan yang didiaminya sekarang serba putih. Sasori meirik tangannya yang di infus dan menyadari dimana keberadaanya sekarang.<p>

Dirumah sakit. Tapi kenapa?

Sasori mencoba mengingat semuanya. Sasori baru bangun tidur, membangunkan Sakura yang seperti biasanya pasti akan mengamuk karena Sakura tipikal manusia yang paling sensitif kalau baru bangun tidur. Baru mau membuat sarapan saat kakinya tidak sengaja menginjak mainan bebek Gaara yang membuatnya jatuh membentur lantai dikamar mandi. Sempat siuman sebentar dan berencana memasak sesuatu untuk makanan Gaara, namun kembali pingsan setelah menginjak kelereng Gaara serta terbentur tiang tempat tidur.

Ahh— sudah berapa lama dirinya tidak sadarkan diri?

"Ayaaaah!" panggilan itu membuat Sasori menoleh. Dan Sasori hampir saja terjungkal jika tidak memiliki keseimbangan yang baik untuk menangkap Gaara yang meloncat kepelukannya.

"Gaara, mama sudah bilang jangan teriak-teriak didekat papa," omelan Sakura itu membuat Sasori tersenyum dan mengusap-usap kepala anaknya yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tidak apa Sakura," Sasori membela tingkah Gaara yang memang diusia seperti ini sedang nakal-nakalnya. Namanya juga balita kan.

"Hiks, ayah—" Sasori bingung anaknya yang tadi berteriak-teriak lalu sekarang tiba-tiba nangis dipelukannya. Belum sempat Sasori bertanya kenapa, Gaara sudah berkata "Ayah, Gaara janji tidak bakalan taruh mainan sembarangan lagi. Ga-Gaara gamau ayah tidur lama-lama kayak kemarin, hiks."

"Tidak apa-apa Gaara. Jangan nangis lagi ya," Sasori berusaha menenangkan anaknya itu, lalu melihat Sakura dengan tatapan _sudah-berapa-lama-aku-tidak-sadarkan-diri_.

"Tiga hari." Jawaban Sakura itu menjelaskan semuanya.

_Pantas saja Sasori mimpi pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura sampai lamaran implisit Sakura itu_.

"Sudahlah Gaara, jangan nangis lagi. Masa jagoan ayah nangis?" Sasori tersenyum dan mengusap air mata Gaara. Dan menyadari Gaara mengeluarkan ingus sementara tidak ada tisu disekitarnya, pada akhirnya selimutnya yang Sasori gunakan untuk mengelap ingus Gaara.

"Sasori, pakai tissu dong! Jangan pakai selimut."

Sasori pura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan malah mengusap kepala Gaara yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat itu. Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah ayah dan anak itu. Sejujurnya Sakura sudah khawatir selama tiga hari ini karena Sasori tidak kunjung sadar, meskipun kata Itachi —dokter yang menangani Sasori— Sasori hanya mengalami gegar otak ringan.

"Tidak mau memelukku Sakura? Aku terluka lho—"

Sakura tersenyum dan menghampiri Sasori. Mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasori dan memeluknya, tidak terlalu erat karena ada Gaara diantara mereka. Bisa-bisa anak mereka kehabisan nafas dan pngsan kalau mereka berpelukan terlalu erat.

"Sasori, aku merindukanmu," bisik Sakura yang membuat Sasori mengusap kepala Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

"Aku juga."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"_Alasan?" tanya Sasori saat Itachi menanyakan hal itu. "Ada banyak sebenarnya. Tapi biarkan aku merangkumnya dengan dua kata. Beautiful Stranger."_

"_Hah?"_

"_Beautiful untuk kecantikan yang dia miliki. Bukan fisik yang ingin kubicarakan disini, tapi pemikirannya dan sifatnya yang menurutku cantik. Stranger untuk membiarkanku masuk kedalam kehidupannya meskipun dia tidak mengenalku saat pertama kali bertemu. Dia mempercayai orang asing untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya."_

"_Kalian aneh," hanya itu komenar Itachi yang membuat Sasori tertawa._

"_Cinta itu memang aneh. Jadi apa yang kau harapkan?"_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>DAAAN AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGAAA! #kepsnak<strong>

**Hahaha... plot twist ya nas? Gue bahkan gak kepikiran plot ini coba kalau gak namatin chapter sebelumnya XD**

**Sudah, utang gue lunas ke elo. Sekarang gue menangih fic angsa gue mana #heh #dibalang**

**Terima kasih kepada orang-orang yang mereview, memfavo dan follow fanfic ini. Tanpa kalian, Mei juga bukanlah apa-apa :D**

**Smeileng**

**19/07/2014**


End file.
